


Nostalgia Chasing - A Poem

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: (hamilton and biggering; is what that media is btw), Childhood Memories, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Nostalgia, Poetry, for a school assignment, my first poem work, poem, references to other media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: A poem I had to write for an English assignment. I wrote about My Neighbor Totoro, so I decided this counts for an AO3 work.
Kudos: 3





	Nostalgia Chasing - A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write about Rattlesnake Jake (because that hyperfixation is back and going strong), but then my inspiration changed. See, I listen to music while working, and for the past few days I've been going through this 12 Hour Studio Ghibli Sleep Music video (Cat Pianist, easy to find, it's the Night Ver). And then I realized that even *if* I could come up with the words for my first idea, I'd probably be too embarrassed to write share it with the teacher. 
> 
> So, I loaded up a bunch of Tonari no Totoro piano and music box covers and got this done instead (crying as I did). For that reason, I'd recommend pulling up one yourself just for the additional effect. 
> 
> (And of course the only reason I finally have a Gen rated fic on here is because it was for school...)

**Nostalgia Chasing**

Was it the plush covering of fur?

Was it the calm color of a storm?

Was it the events I’d see unfurl?

That a little me so fondly adored?

Was it the laughs and times of play?

Was it the show of a powerful roar?

Was it the moments that kept feelings at bay?

That a bigger’d me still longingly adores?

I had no answer then

I have no answer now

An answer to come when

An answer to explain how

Let the hour repeat again

And maybe an answer can be found

And with each cycle that reaches an end

Again I’m greeted by the sound

It’s right there in the melody

Tears brought on by that great symphony

The warming embrace of a loyal friend

One I cannot bare to ever let end


End file.
